


When the Piper is Gone

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: While 'the boys' get to have their fun properly attacking a SHINRA installation, Tifa is on distraction duty playing doe-eyed gangbang girl to a bunch of guards when she wishes she could have some fun instead. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	When the Piper is Gone

Tifa could roundhouse kick someone taller than her in the jaw, and could just as easily punch someone so hard they doubled back over the bar they weren't supposed to be behind. She didn't carry a weapon like the boys did because she didn't need a weapon, she was the weapon, and without their gun and their swords, Cloud and Barrett both would have been at a disadvantage in a straight-up fight with her. She was a dangerous, potent asset marching right toward a group of SHINRA guards standing with no idea what was about to come crashing down onto them. She drew closer, ready to do this, even if she felt she should have been on the front lines of the raid properly, instead of doing this. She wasn't going to let that stop her, bold and confident in her ready approach to the men.

"Would you boys be able to help me?" she asked, with her tits practically falling out of the too-small top she had on. "I'm afraid I got lost somewhere."

The patrol of SHINRA guards should have known better. They should have seen the obvious distraction for what it was, told her to turn around and that helping her wasn't their responsibility. But the mens' eyes all fell onto the leggy, busty bombshell standing before them with all the predictable reactions and desires, an expression of sudden want that left them all hopelessly falling into the predictable, helpless mess of what she was offering them.

"Where were you going, miss?" one of them asked. he stared at her with such blatant, shameless eagerness that she hit a bit of an embarrassment spike, startled by just how easy he was to manipulate and toy with now. She had her hooks in one of them, and now it was time to keep pushing and claim the others.

"I don't really know. I took some wrong turns, and I'm so worried now. I forgot where I was going, but maybe if I could have some time just to gather myself, in the safety of some strong, brave men who were willing to help a frightened woman out..." She drew closer, placing her hands onto the two nearest guards, whose smiles widened. She was set now, all ready to make this move. Her hands trailed further down. "Maybe I'll feel better if I can get rid of a little bit of stress."

Maybe Tifa could have done it better. She wasn't so skilled at seduction; she was hot, sure, but she only really knew how to use that hotness like a blunt instrument, wielding it clumsily, going right for their dicks and walking a line where she could have just as easily earned some ire from more principled men. It would have become a fight, which she would have preferred, but it also would have completely put a stop on the raid and ruined everything. The whole point was to keep the alarm from going off. It made for a very dicey proposition, and one that could have easily failed, but as Tifa's hands drifted down toward their laps, she felt firmness, felt the outline of cock bulges demanding attention.

"Maybe if you can help us out, we'll help you find your way home," one of the men said, and the smiling, eager Tifa was already squatting down in front of them.

Her hands reached into their pants to fish out their dicks, and she started to lapse into another one of her talents, stroking back and forth to excite the hard dicks as she settled in for the rough part of her work today. Sucking two dicks at once wasn't the same kind of fun that kicking faces in was, but Tifa had to admit, pulling out the thick cocks and seeing what she had to work with did a lot to help excite her; she was in a better position knowing she was dealing with guys who she'd have a reason to want to fuck in the first place, and worked her hands back and forth in steady, hungry motions to give in to all of that now.

Slurping one down into her mouth, nothing subtle or controlled about the way she moved brought even the slightest bit of seduction or steadiness. of course, she was a powerful and untamable sort of force, powerfully working two cocks over with confidence and force while she was hard at tending to the desire and the lust, a hunger that really wasn't going to get any simpler. Tifa knew how to fuck, and she wasn't exactly thrilled to be using that knowledge now to tend to the desire and hunger of SHINRA goons, but they had nice dicks, so she supposed there was no harm in trying.

Sucking on the cocks brought on a lot of mixed feelings and tensions for Tifa, who didn't exactly want to lose herself quite so hard to the idea of sucking these dicks and letting herself go like she did, but it came on quickly. "You can really suck cock for a scared girl," one of the men remarked. It wasn't a judgment call but his malformed idea of complimenting her, and Tifa clenched up in frustration, knowing she'd stepped into the lions' den now, but she kept strong, kept firm, mouths switching around between the cocks while she worked to keep them tended to, seeing out the corner of her eye the other men watching, fishing out their own cocks to stroke as the excitement took them. Tifa was under a lot of pressure now and she had to keep up, had to perform if she wanted to make the most of this.

Greedily, reckless sucking proved a sloppy expression of lots of sudden feelings. No time to waste, no time to hold back; Tifa had to move and keep them engaged, her head bobbing about in wild motions and the senseless acceptance of terms growing wildly out of control and removed from sense. She had to work hard at this pleasure, and she felt the smartest way to deal with all of that was to give in, to unconditionally surrender and accept that the lust and joy taking her was the most perfect and hot of sensations, driving her deeper down into the frustration dawning over her that these were some upsettingly nice dicks she was sucking on now, hands stroking quickly to tend to their desires and her body sinking into the creeping sense that she wasn't going to be able to pull up smartly or easily from this mess.

"We'll give you lots of help, but you may be a bit embarrassed to go home," one of the other men remarked. A shudder raced up Tifa's spine, and she kept sucking harder, firmer, trying to deal with everything expected of her. There wasn't a small dick around her, and Tifa knew as she worked the tow in front of her over that this was only the tip of the iceberg, but she didn't show any of her worries or her frustrations. She'd keep them distracted as long as she needed to, working firmer, faster, tending the men with all the devoted ,firm intention she could, focused on their pleasure and on getting them to lose themselves now to her. The men groaned, gasped, ached harder under the tension and the firmness of her ferocious pleasures, and in short order, Tifa got what she wanted out of them.

One of the cocks erupted in her mouth, a hot spurt of gooey seed flooding past her lips, catching her by surprise and leaving her all too excitable for the other dick to gush all over the right side of her face, splattering across her cheek and along her jaw, but up in her hair, too. She was a mess, but a mess perfectly poised now, as she looked around at the men before her and asked, "So who's next?"

Hands seized her from behind, and Tifa very nearly flash kicked him, instinct almost ruining this whole job, but she managed to hold back and let him lift her up, let him tug her skirt up. "No panties," he commented, smacking her ass. "I think she wanted this, boys."

"Well then let's give it to her. Can't leave a lady waiting." The men all laughed at that remark as Tifa was hauled up into the air and off of her feet, these two newly vocal men taking her holes with swift motions, every bit the brutish cartoon thugs that Tifa saw them as. There was no other way to interpret the feelings of these men forcing their cocks right into her ass and pussy with sloppy synchronicity and starting up with fierce thrusts into her snug holes, reckless and caring only about one thing now as they took to having and using her so thoroughly and harshly.

It was something Tifa wished she could have minded. There was so much sudden pressure and excitement to be found in the raw sensations that ensued, the hunger and the primal need pounding through her that hit Tifa without any chance to brace herself for what she was doing, and there was a lot to do here. Two big cocks filled her, stretched her, hit the brawler just right with the feelings of pure need and hunger, hitting just what she craved the feeling of, and there wasn't a damn hope of resisting the sweet temptation of being filled with cock like this.

"A lady could use more men like you in the world," she moaned, trying to keep playful and sultry, but her voice trembled with more pressure and need than she really felt able to deal with, learning more and more the expression of absolute need that kept up the pace now. Wild thrusts moved without purpose or sense, just hammering into her, and the unprincipled vulgarity they used her with made it all the more frustrating. They were graceless, hammering away without any grace, just fucking her hard as they could, and yet it was melting away at every bit of sense and restraint inside of Tifa, inducing needs inside of her that couldn't be helped now.

Uncontained heat and raw, molten vigor made for something that felt like it couldn't be contained now, an expression and a need that had to be expressed, a hunger beyond sense. Ravenous swells of a hunger and a lust that she didn't feel prepared to deal with brought about too many feelings for anything to be believed or dealt with. She just needed to get fucked, building up momentum and steadiness, a careless embrace of unrelenting feelings she had absolutely no hope to handle, and the more she got fucked, the happier she was to let herself go. There wasn't a lot that was really doable or explainable about this.

Panicked shrieks of growing excitement showed off Tifa's steady crawl downward, her need to be fucked and filled that grew more potent and more hungry as she allowed it to take her, as she gave in to the desire and the that took her. She didn't feel like she could help this, and the idea of giving in became stronger and messier with each thrust, her body melting under their roughness, giving in to their touch and losing all ground to this frustration, to the growing swells of strong, fierce desire getting the better of her now. Nothing made sense, nothing felt sane.

And she loved it.

"If you boys don't cum in me, I don't even know what I'll think anymore," she moaned, licking her lips and letting the crushing pressures bear down harder upon her, a faster and more senseless spiral of lots of emotions leaving no time to hold on to any of what she was getting, but she felt like she had to try and hold on to it all, even if she was losing ground, even if it was slipping out of her grasp and every hopeless impulse left her shameful. She needed them to cum in her, of course, needed to feed the hunger and the heat, needed them to believe she was theirs, but as her body rocked back and forth in desperate and hungry motions, Tifa felt a deep, aching certainty that she was stuck here and ripe to be taken regardless.

She didn't have to worry, though. The men greedily pounding into her holes wanted to give this to her, wanted her to enjoy herself as a way to stroke their own egos, and Tifa's dizzier moans expressed that she was stuck giving in to all of this, whining and twisting under the heat that followed, unable to contain the excitement and desperation hitting fast and leaving no time to think or respond to this. Tifa just went, just gave in to the feelings as her orgasm took her, and it felt like the final moment of snapping she was afraid of hitting, a peak of hunger and desire that felt so obvious to her as it took her body by storm, that brought so many spikes of want and desire and senseless vigor. As they filled her up, it felt like she'd gone over the line now, and there was no saving her from this madness.

Pulled down to the ground again, Tifa didn't have a moment to react before all six of the guards were upon her at once. She was pulled down atop one of them to lie on him, her ass claimed by his cock while another climbed onto her to shove into her pussy. As she let out a hot noise, Tifa's mouth was claimed by another cock, her chest straddled in short order while hands grabbed at her tits to spread them so he could nestle his cock in there. By that point, Tifa's hands were already out in welcome, fumbling blindly for dicks to stroke as she let the rest of them have their ways with her, accepting that she was simply bound to give in to everything, pushing deeper into the hunger and the craze of desire that didn't feel right or sane, but which she felt was the only sensible way to follow through, keeping her approach hot and senseless.

The moans that Tifa let out as she was pounded into so mercilessly were bolder and hotter than she felt like she could handle. There wasn't a moment of decency or sense to what she did, an unfocused exploration of feelings and hungers that had to be dealt with and thoroughly indulged in. Tifa was lost to this now, hungrily chasing an ecstasy coming on too fast and sudden for anything but pure surrender to exist within her dizzy mind. It felt amazing, felt like everything she craved pushing her deeper and more lustfully into the moment, into a heat that didn't let up, and as long as she could have more of it, Tifa would have been satisfied.

Any sense she didn't absolutely love this work melted away as she got pounded in all directions, as Tifa heaved and swayed to the beat of getting so senselessly fucked and ravaged. She felt delighted by what came so quickly up through her, by the idea of giving in to the steep demands of this molten mess. She wanted to explore all of it, and the deeper, steadier feelings of delving into getting pounded raw by these men and their vulgar intentions brought on the most perfect swells of debauchery now. It just felt too good, felt like an expression of everything that she didn't want to admit she wanted, but it was there, it was bright, and it brought with it all of the delirious feelings and desires that denial of was certain futility.

Throwing herself into beautiful mess that was getting fucked six on one by men carelessly using her body for their own indulgent pleasures, Tifa just kept sinking deeper, finding that the throbbing rush of endless hunger. Her holes were stretched and pounded with vigorous, delighted glee by men who sought to have her thoroughly, and all that Tifa needed to do was succumb to it all, giving in hotter to the throbbing rush of messy feelings providing her with little sense of how to properly handle all of this. She just knew she wanted more. Knew it felt amazing and that the pursuit of more was the only thing she was mentally able to process now.

She'd never admit it aloud, but Tifa's continued and persistent ability to get fucked into gooey, dizzy delirium was what made her so perfect for this job. Evert time she was sent as a distraction, she fucked the whole barracks into a state of ball-drained exhaustion low enough for everyone else to slip on by and do what needed to be done. Throbbing, wanton rushes of sensation wore down Tifa's thoughts and reduced her to a heaving mess of frustration and want that didn't feel like it could be stopped now. She lost herself, lost track of what she wanted, what she needed. Only the bare fact that this was the task kept Tifa form going completely off the rails in her indulgence now, and she was able to hold on only by the grace of holding firm.

"She can really take it," one of the men mused, keeping up a faster, wilder pace on the the snug pussy he founded into, amazed by how capable Tifa proved herself with everything her body did, expressing the desire and the hunger of lusts growing completely out of control, expressing faster and more depraved depths to the sensations she was now so unrepentant about pursuing. Tifa proved what she could do and how hard she could keep up with these men, how ready she was to keep herself in a state of constant desire and motion, handling everyone like the baddest bitch around and leaving no doubt about what she could do, the raw and almost destructive force of her desires in motion.

It was with a strange and very raw sort of pride with which Tifa managed to coax from the men their most vigorous responses. All their groaning, gasping, heaving, wild thrusts pushing into her hands, holes, and cleavage without a care, all to bring forth a rush of mad desire that took her by storm, sending Tifa crashing into ecstasy. She couldn't contain this madness, couldn't hold back the desperate bursting forth of wild desire pushing her over the edge. Far and hard over the edge into brilliant joy as cum washed over her body and filled her up, pushing her to unravel and melt under the joy of giving in and learning how good she could feel if she let it take her.

Tifa was dragged off to the guard barracks so they could show the other her off to the other goons, and by the time they had fully enjoyed Tifa, there wasn't a single man properly at his post to handle the attack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
